


Triad Tryst

by HerderofCatz



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerderofCatz/pseuds/HerderofCatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Elena are finally together, but Elena's missing Stefan and Damon knows it.  He takes matters into his own hands in an attempt to make all three of them happy.  Takes place roughly after 4x6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very little Damon/Stefan; a handful of Delena, a little pinch of Stelena, and a sprinkling of all three.

 

"Damon," Elena breathed over and over again and he couldn't resist smiling.

“If you say my name enough times, I hear good things happen.”  He ran his hand through her hair hard, making her shriek in delight.

“Too hard?”  He asked, suspecting her response.

“Hardly hard enough,” she gasped.

“Good answer.”

Elena shrieked again, but cut herself off as she heard the door open downstairs.  “Stefan’s home.”

“Good, he can enjoy the show.”  His teeth grazed her neck and she pulled away hesitantly.

“Damon, he’s been through enough.  _More_ than enough.”

“He’s not going to get off any other way in the near future.  We’re doing him a favor.”

Elena pushed away from him further, wrapping the comforter around herself.  “So much has happened.  I told him I wasn’t in love with him anymore.”

“And then you came here.  To me.  He’ll get over it after a half century of brooding.  He always does.”  Damon reached for her, but she shook her head.

“I just don’t want him to do anything rash.” 

“Like you did?”

“Yes.”  She admitted.

He fought down hurt.  “Do you regret it?”

“Regret it?”  Elena’s incredulous expression banished all of his fears in a moment.  “Not for a second, but I’m still worried about Stefan.”  Elena got up and tracked down her clothes from where they were strewn across the room.  “You ripped my shirt.”

Damon shrugged artlessly. “It was in the way.  Come back to bed and you won’t need it.”

“I don’t want to.”  Damon could see Elena struggling against her sire bond compulsion.  “I want to talk to Stefan.”

“Bed is so much more fun!”

“Please Damon?”

“Okay, fine.  But I hope you’ll pay me back later.”  Damon found himself perversely proud that he was getting better at sidestepping the sire bond.

Elena smiled, taking notice and kissing him soundly.  “I might be amenable to that.”

“Might?”  He called after her in mock outrage.  She left the room and he shook his head and sighed.  “Might as well see how this goes.”

He threw on pants and followed Elena downstairs.  He could easily overhear the words that his brother and Elena exchanged.  “Go away Elena.  Haven’t you done enough?”

I just wanted to see if you were–“  Elena’s tone was already hurt.

“Okay?  No, I’m not _okay_ and you know it.”

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t want to hurt you.  I just…everything’s been so confusing…Stefan...”  She took the few steps to him.

“Get away from me Elena or so help me…”

In a flash Damon was down the stairs, tearing Stefan off the girl they both loved.  “I wouldn’t Brother.  She’s trying to help you.”

Stefan threw his brother into the opposite wall.  “Stay off of me.”

“Don’t touch Elena again, or I’ll do more than just shove you into a wall.”

“I don’t intend to.”

“Why are you here?”  Elena had composed herself and faced him with wary eyes.

“To get my things.  I won’t bother you again.  You can have your fake, sire bond, relationship and I’ll stay far away.”

“You’re leaving then?  Just like that?” 

Elena’s face crumpled and he felt his heart tug at him.  “Don’t go, little bro.  There’s still plenty to be done.”

“I can’t stay here and watch her with _you_.”

He hardened his expression.  “Because your precious Elena could never love a monster like me?”  He’d said the words before but never believed them of Stefan, not truly.  He looked his brother in the eyes, daring him to agree.

“I can’t do this Damon.  Don’t you get it?  I _can’t_ do this.”

“You mean like I have for over a year?”  Damon asked quietly.

“Congratulations.  You win the better vampire award and my girlfriend.  I’m leaving.”

“Stefan, it was my choice.  Mine.  Not Damon’s or yours.”  Elena had stayed mostly quiet watching them fight but Damon had watched her grow more and more restive.

“You’re sired, Elena.  You don’t know what you feel..”

“Don’t you dare say that to me Stefan.  Don’t you dare.  You lost all right to when you broke up with me..”

“Elena..”

“What, Stefan?  What?  You’ve treated me like an invalid since I turned, but don’t you get it?  I feel stronger than ever.  And Damon supports me in that, like you always did when I was human.

Stefan turned away, head in hand.  “I can’t see you like this.”

“Like what, Stefan?”  Damon kept his voice uncharacteristically gentle.   
“Strong?  Independent?  You wanted her to fight for her life once.  Why can’t you handle it now that she is?  She’s more alive than she’s ever been.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way.  _You_ weren’t supposed to be this way.”  There were tears in his eyes when he turned back to them.  Damon nodded to Elena, indicating he wouldn’t mind if she went to him.

Without further hesitation she did.  “I _am_ like this now though.  And I love it as much as I used to hate it.”

“If I’d just put you first…If I’d just never left you…”

“Stefan.”  Damon met Elena’s eyes over Stefan’s shoulder, her eyes were conflicted and he knew his expression was guarded.  “I don’t blame you.”

“But I blame myself.”  His voice cracked.

“Well, it’s all said and done with now, Brother.”  Stefan pulled away from Elena’s embrace.  “You might as well see this whole mess through.”

“I can’t go through this _every single day,_ Damon.  I can’t”

“I don’t know what to tell you then, Stefan.”

“Please don’t leave town.”  Elena begged him.  “Please.  Just wait a few days for the dust to settle.”

“And just let you and Damon…”  Stefan eyed the ripped shirt and Damon’s shirtlessness.

“There’s nothing you can do about that.  Just give it a few days.”

Elena met Stefan’s eyes and they could both see how broken he was.  “I’ll stay for you Elena, for everything we ever were to each other.  But just until the dust settles, as you put it, because nothing will ever be harder for me, nothing.  I still love you and to see you with my brother..."

Damon had no words.  His brother’s words hurt him more than he could say.  They had never been close, but he still loved his brother more than anyone else in the world.  He wanted to apologize, but he wasn’t sorry; not sorry he got the girl of both their dreams, anyway.  “I’ll stay in town,” Stefan continued, “But I can’t stay here.”

“Thank you.”  Elena embraced Stefan again.

“Going to stay with Barbie?”  He asked of his brother.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes.”

“I’ll see you around, Brother.”

“I hope not.”  Stefan’s voice was quiet, but not quiet enough for vampire hearing.  His brother fled the room with vampire speed and Damon could hear him throwing things into a bag in his room and then, soon after, just throwing things.  Elena winced and drifted closer to him.  He put an arm around her shoulders, glad that even with everything they were together.  The ruckus stopped from Stefan’s room and Elena’s muscles relaxed.  Without a backward glance, Stefan sped down the stairs and out the door.

“This is going to be a rough couple weeks.”

“You’re with me now, Elena.  It’s going to be rough whenever you want.”  Elena smacked him in amusement and then immediately looked guilty for the shift in mood.

He grinned.  “You didn’t hurt me.”

 “I know.  But is this really the time?”

“Elena, I have waited for this forever.  I intend to make it the time whenever you’re interested.”  Damon turned her head to him and met her lips with his.  She responded enthusiastically, pulling him to her.  “This shirt seems to be falling off.  Let me help it.”  He ripped through the remaining fabric and threw it across the room.

“You’re going to owe me a new shirt.”

“I’ll owe you whatever you want,” he gasped out as Elena ran her fingers down the length of his bare chest and then slid her hands beneath the waistband of his pants.  She buried her face in his neck, making small noises of appreciation.

Suddenly she pulled away, her face torn.  He eyed her sympathetically.  “How long has it been since you’ve eaten?”

Damon watched her ponder the question.  “I don’t know.  But I don’t want to stop!”

“I wasn’t thinking we should.”  Damon pushed Elena’s head towards his neck again.  “I don’t mind.”

She didn’t need much encouragement; without any further hesitation she sank her fangs into his neck.  He hissed with the combined pain and pleasure.  He felt the blood coursing through him and into her.

They had blood-shared once before and Damon had not been entirely forthcoming with the true intimacy it created.  Sooner than he wanted Elena pulled away and licked the wound and then her lips.  “That was amazing.”

“Don’t call it done yet.”  He removed her bra with a quick practiced movement and ran rough fingers over her hardened nipples.  She squirmed with pleasure as he increased the intensity.

He ran a hand down her body, nails grazing her skin and then cupped her ass.  She pressed up and into him, grinding her hips against his erection.  He parted her legs and rubbed the soaked fabric.  He laughed and in another quick motion, ripped her jeans and underwear from her.

“Damon!”  She was indignant.  “Jeans are expensive!”

“I’ll buy you new ones.  Ten new ones.”

“You’d better.”  Elena pushed his head down as penance and he eagerly applied his tongue to her clit.  She wiggled in surprise. 

Damon smiled against her and then continued his ministrations.  He inserted one finger and then another as she urged him on desperately.  As she neared her climax he slowed and kissed her inner thigh again and again.  “Please Damon?”

“With pleasure.”  With as much restraint as he could manage, he pierced her skin and drank deeply.  The taste of her blood filled his mouth, driving him mad.  He wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop.  Elena cried out in pleasure mixed with pain and Damon’s erection stiffened almost to the point of pain.  He pulled away using every ounce of self-restraint he had and wrapped his arms around her.  She ripped his pants off with a smirk and lifted herself, wrapping her legs around her.  He staggered backward in surprise and braced himself against the sideboard.

He repositioned her, guiding himself inside her, her juices and blood easing her open deliciously.  Damon moaned and Elena bit his neck, not breaking skin, but moments away.  He thrust hard and she lost control, re-puncturing the wound that had already healed.  He had never felt so out of control; falling and not remotely afraid of crashing.

“I love you.”  Elena managed in between pants and then sunk her fangs deeper into Damon’s neck.  It was enough to push Damon over the edge.  His eyes rolled back in incredible ecstasy.

Elena released his neck and kissed him, before lowering herself to the floor.  She led Damon to the couch and sat, laying his head on her lap.  “You love me?”  He asked, his eyes beginning to focus correctly once again.  He shifted to look more closely at Elena’s face.  He saw the pain and conflict she hid so poorly.  It was only there for a moment but it still passed over her face and his heart fell.  He squeezed her hand.  “It’s fine.  Never mind.”

“No wait.”  The emotional rollercoaster that was being in love with Elena never ended.  “I do love you, Damon.”

“But Stefan….”

“I told you I’m not in love with him anymore.  I told everyone that.  He will always be a great love…epic even.”  Her tongue stuck out a little at the silly word Caroline and Rebekah always used.  It was cute, but did little to ease Damon’s pain.  “But he’s not _you_.”

“And you want to move past this?  Move forward?”

“Everything’s complicated.  I wish there were an easy way out, but…I don’t know.”

“What do you know, then?”  Damon asked taking Elena’s head in both hands, deciding that comforting his girlfriend was more important than jealousy at the moment.  “It doesn’t seem to be a whole lot.  My amazing sexual prowess taking its toll on your mental faculties?”

She laughed.  It was tight and controlled, but she did laugh, and then hit him in the face with a pillow, as he had well and truly earned.  “I know I love you, and if you make me tell you again I’m going to have to get you a security blanket.  Now, my turn.  How do you feel about me?”  She asked coyly, knowing the answer.

“I love you with everything I am.”  He smiled his infamous smile and Elena stroked his face gently.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke and fought the ingrained urge to push the body lying on top of him away. His arms and legs were cramped from the awkward position, but he ignored the tingling in his limbs to brush Elena’s hair out of her face. As delicately as he could, he untangled himself from Elena and stood up. One day they were actually going to have to use the bed.  
“Mmm?” Elena asked sleepily.  
“It’s all right. Go back to sleep.”  
“It’s cold.” She murmured, sill not fully awake.  
He grabbed a blanket from where it was draped on the back of the couch and laid it over her, smoothing limbs and fabric alike. “Here.”  
“Come back.”  
Damon kissed her on the forehead and fought the urge to do just that, but he had business to attend to. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t miss me too much.”  
“How can I miss you if I’m asleep?” She rolled to face the back of the couch grumpily.  
“Dream well.” And as she was sired, she would have no choice, Damon smiled to himself.  
Her heartbeat slowed before long and she returned to full sleep. Not quite able to bring himself to leave, he watched until she was well and truly dreaming before heading upstairs to get dressed. This was one conversation where putting on more clothes would certainly help. He debated taking his Camaro and decided the exercise would probably do him good. If he used all his energy up, then he couldn’t take it out on Stefan. He hoped.  
Caroline opened the door and shut it right in his face. “Go away, Damon.” She called through the door.  
“How can you resist?”  
“Easily and with great pleasure.”  
“Open the door.”  
“No. Just because commanding her is how you got Elena to open her legs–” She cut herself off in a gasp. “I’m sorry. That was a little harsh.”  
Damon shook his head. It wasn’t like he hadn’t earned it with everything he’d done. “Look Blondie, is my little brother there?”  
“Why should I tell you even if he is?”  
He ground his teeth together. “Because the only thing keeping me from tearing down this door is my famous restraint. I do have an invitation in. Remember?”  
“He’s not here. He went out. But he doesn’t want to see you, Damon.” He turned to leave, not expecting to get anything more out of Caroline. “You hurt him, Damon. Elena broke his heart but you didn’t help anyone out by sleeping with her immediately.”  
“She came to me.”  
“And you could have said no. You could have sent her away. She would have had to listen.”  
“I was selfish. So what?”  
Caroline opened the door, to his utter shock. “Damon, I don’t like you. It’s not like that’s a secret.”  
He shrugged. “Hate, despise, loathe with every fiber of your being, more like, but continue.”  
“Just shut up.” She snapped. “Let me give you a little advice. You’re going to have to be selfless to fix this. If you even can.” Her earnestness surprised him and he found himself nodding slightly. “Be good to her, Damon. And try to fix things with Stefan.”  
“Thanks, Caroline. Don’t let anyone tell you you’re not a good friend.” He meant the words specifically in regard to Elena and Stefan, but he didn’t care how she took them.  
“He’s at the quarry.” She called after him and he raised a hand in acknowledgment.  
The quarry. That wasn’t really a surprise. He probably would have tried the Grill next, so this just saved him a step. Without a backward glance he sped toward the quarry. Might as well make the best of not having his car.  
The run was invigorating. He so rarely ran anywhere these days. The quarry was a long run, but not one that a vampire wasn’t capable of. He stopped running when he reached the spot where Stefan and he had awoken a hundred and forty-six years before, no longer human.  
“Go away, Damon.” His brother said from where he sat near the water.  
“I’ve been told that a lot today.”  
“Good.”  
“At least you can’t slam the door in my face.”  
“Caroline?”  
“She hurt my delicate little feelings.”  
“Good for her.”  
This wasn’t going to be easy. “Stef, I’m here to make amends.”  
“I don’t want to hear it.” Damon sighed and made his way toward his brother. “Don’t come any closer.”  
“Scared of me huh?”  
“Scared? No. Disgusted? Yes.” Stefan still had not even turned to acknowledge him.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“More like hurting me never even figured into your thinking.” Stefan skipped a rock angrily across the water and then another one. “And if you hurt me without thinking, you’ll hurt Elena too. Maybe not immediately, but it’s just part of your nature, Damon. You fuck up.”  
“And what if I don’t this time?”  
“You’re not capable of that.” Stefan did turn toward him then and Damon was surprised to see his face was composed. “She’s vulnerable to you in a way that no one else is. She’s sired to you. And I can’t protect her this time. I can’t protect you this time either.”  
“I never asked for your protection Stefan. And you know what, Elena never did either.”  
“And so because Elena’s never asked you to protect her, you won’t?”  
“No. No! Of course not!” Damon took a few steps toward his brother, unable to help himself. “And besides, little bro, you’re not the one who’s been protecting me, if I recall correctly. I pulled you back from the edge when you walked that line. I fixed your mess with Klaus. I helped Elena transition.”  
Stefan stood finally and spun toward his brother angrily. “And you’ve brought me to that edge more than once in the past. Among other things.”  
“I’ve messed up. I get it Stefan. I’ve screwed up more times than I can count, though knowing you, you’ve probably got a tally somewhere. But I want to change this time.”  
“And when you mess up again?” Stefan took another step forward. “What then? I believe that you want to change this time. I believe that you have enough compelling reasons to want to change, but you’re going to slip up.”  
“Like you with a little too much people blood in your system?” Damon asked pointedly.  
“Yes. Exactly like that.”  
“Then help me, Stefan. You know how hard it is better than anyone. Stick around.”  
“I already agreed to that.” He turned away bitterly.  
Damon reached for his brother’s shoulder, but as he did Stefan spun and put him in a stranglehold. “Brother, let go,” Damon gasped, “No harm intended. Let go.”  
Stefan dropped his hands to his side. “Instinct.”  
“The instincts that’ve kept you alive this long. No harm done.”  
“So what do you mean?”  
Damon sighed; this was the part of the conversation he wasn’t ready for. He wasn’t even completely sure he wanted to broach the subject. “Elena still needs you in her life.” Stefan began to say something but Damon stopped him. “Wait until I’m finished. Maybe what she said to Rebekah was the truth as she knew it, but it’s not the whole truth. So what, she’s not in love with you at the moment? She said she still loves you and always will. Is there any reason that she can’t fall back in love with you?”  
“Yes, Damon and you know it.” Stefan gestured to his brother.  
“So she’s suddenly in love with me now?”  
“That’s a big so.”  
“Let me finish. So what if she’s in love with me now? If she could fall in love with me while dating you then the reverse could be true.”  
Stefan’s eyebrows shot up. “You are giving up?”  
“Giving up? No.”  
“Then where’re you going with this Damon?”  
“She still needs you in her life, Stefan. You’re a good influence on everyone and while I think she already makes a spectacular vampire, she could use that good influence.”  
“There’s not exactly room for me in the picture.”  
Damon ran a hand through his hair self-consciously. “Maybe the picture could be bigger than you’re thinking.”  
“Gotten bored with just Elena already? It’s only been what, a day? That’s a new record.” Stefan’s words came quickly, clearly before he had thought them through.  
“Oh shut it. I’m being serious.”  
“And so am I. Why do this?”  
“She’s better with you in her life. I’m better with you in my life. And all three of us happy seems a hell of a lot better than any other possible option.”  
“And how do you know this would make anyone happy? What does Elena think?”  
Damon touched the phone in his pocket. It had buzzed several times in the last hour. “She doesn’t know yet.”  
“Don’t you think she should possibly be in on this diabolical grand plan of yours?”  
“I wanted to catch you before you snapped necks, drank the village... you know, typical you things.”  
Stefan looked skeptical. “You mean typical you things.”  
“Tomato. Tomahto. Close enough, really.”  
Stefan just sighed in exasperation. “So you’d be okay with this, then? If Elena was interested that is.”  
“She will be. There’s something about your hero hair that just attracts Elena like a magnet.” He reached out and ruffled his brother’s hair before Stefan could stop him.  
“And you’re okay with it?” Stefan repeated, fixing his hair.  
Damon took a deep breath. “Wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. I want Elena to be happy and this seems like the best way.”  
“Let’s go talk to her then.” Stefan decided suddenly. “We’ll have to take your car. I walked.”  
Damon smirked shaking his head. “Sorry little bro, I decided I needed the exercise.”  
Stefan began walking in the direction of their house. “Walking it is then.”  
“You know you like my company.”  
“I seriously don’t understand how anyone could like your company.” Damon touched his phone again idly and Stefan noticed. “What does Elena have to say?”  
He unlocked his phone and scrolled through the three messages from Elena. Damon, where’d you go? I didn’t realize you’d be gone so long.  
Then: Any chance you’ll be back soon? I could pay back that favor I owe you.  
And finally, and hour later: Ok, guess you’re busy. I’m going to go over to Bonnie’s. I’ll be back later.  
“She’s just wondering where I went. Looks like we can’t talk to her now though, she went over to Bonnie’s.” Damon typed a quick reply while he updated his brother. Was out talking to Stefan. We have some stuff to talk about. We’ll see you when you get back.  
“What are you going to do until she gets back?”  
“Snap necks, drink the village. You know, typical me things.”  
Stefan fought a laugh. “What are you really planning on doing Damon?”  
“Probably just stop by the Grill. Do some day drinking in Ric’s honor. You can join me if you like. Be my wingman.”  
His little brother smiled. “You have a strange definition of wingman if what you’re proposing works out.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Your text was a little ominous, don’t you think?”  Elena called as she dropped her purse by the door.  “’We have stuff to talk about?’  What trouble did you and Stefan get into?”

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Stefan standing next Damon.  “Hello Elena.”

“Stefan… what are you doing here?  I thought you didn’t want to be around us.”

“Damon may have changed my mind?”

“ _Damon?_ ”  Elena’s tone of voice was sharp and Damon smirked.  “What did you do?”

“Nothing that you won’t appreciate.  No need to get snippy.”

Elena stalked over to the sideboard, grabbed a glass and filled it to the top with their best bourbon; both brothers gaped at her.  “I get the feeling this is going to be a long night.”  She sat imperiously on the couch and Damon couldn’t help admiring her.  “Now spill.”

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, tempted to take the spot next to Elena on the couch, but he resisted.  “I went to talk to Stefan this morning.”

“Obviously.”  Elena indicated her ex-boyfriend.  “Why?”

“To try to make things better.”

Elena raised her eyebrows skeptically.  “Did it work?”

“You’ll have to tell us,”  Stefan broke in and Damon glanced at him in surprise.  “It was Damon’s idea and honestly I’m surprised.”

Damon clutched a hand to his heart.  “That bites, Brother.”

“He came and found me today and said you were miserable.”  Stefan continued as if Damon hadn’t said anything.

“Actually I said she was attracted to your hair.”  He clarified.

Elena looked from one to the other skeptically.  “I’m happy with you, Damon.  How can you not tell that?”

He made his voice as genuine as he possibly could.  “I know Elena.  And I’m happy too; happier than I’ve ever been.”

“Then why did you go to Stefan?”

“You were in love with him once and I’m not convinced you’re not still in love with him.”

She looked him in the eyes, her words ringing with sincerity.  “But I chose _you_.  Stop trying to sabotage this, Damon.”

Stefan stepped forward and rested his hands on Elena’s shoulders. “I have watched Damon sabotage everything over the years.  The minute he gets close to someone he pushes them away.  He has done every trick in the book to sabotage himself.  But this isn’t a trick in his book.”

“Then what is it?”  She asked Stefan quietly.

“Him doing everything possible to make you happy.”

Damon met Elena’s eyes and he inclined he head slightly.  He and his brother had feuded for centuries, but ultimately, when it came down to it, Stefan understood him better than anyone else; sometimes better than he understood himself.  “Is that true?”

“Elena, I don’t want to mess this up.  I want to do whatever will make you most happy and if it’s being with both me and Stefan, then I won’t stand in the way.”

She turned to Stefan.  “And you?”

His face remained impassive.  “Elena, the mere thought that you might want me back astounds me, because the fact of the matter is, you were right.  I did want to change you.  I did try to change you.  Honestly, I thought it would make you happier.”

“But I’m a vampire now.  I might as well make the most of it.”

“And I see that now.  So if you’re willing to give me a shot, I’ll take it.”  Stefan turned to his older brother.  “And if you’re willing to share, then I might just have to eat every insult I’ve ever thrown at you.”

Damon quirked his eyebrows.  “Don’t be rash, Brother.  That’s my thing and I won’t know what to do if you take it.”

“And both of you are honestly okay with this?  You want all three of us to be together?”  Elena’s eyes betrayed her panic.  They both nodded mutely.  “But it’s not normal.  It’s not done.  You’re always told that you only get one person.”

Damon crossed to her and took her in his arms sympathetically.  “Elena, what is normal these days?  You said it yourself, you’re a vampire now.”

“But what if it doesn’t work?”

Stefan shrugged.  “Then it doesn’t work, but at least we tried.  If you aren’t interested though, or it’s too much…”  He left the sentence hanging.

“It’s just not what I ever expected to hear from the two of you, of all people.”

Damon looked down at the girl still in his arms, “What do you think?”

She pulled away, her silence was ominous and both of the brothers shifted uncomfortably.  Then she looked from one to the other, smiling wickedly.  “Let’s do it.”

“Really?”  They both asked.

“Really.”  Elena practically bounced with enthusiasm.  “Vampires have a different set of rules, or so you keep telling me.  If I don’t exploit that then I’m not living fully.”

Stefan’s expression went from elation to anxiety.  “How do we start?”

Elena looked at her ex-boyfriend and then hugged him tightly.  “Well…we have lots to talk about first.”

“We do.”

Elena turned to Damon and he held out his arms.  She kissed him and, unable to resist, he deepened the kiss.  He ran his fingers through her long hair and down her back.  As she pressed close against him she pulled her mouth away from his and whispered in his ear.  “And you’re sure that you’re okay with this?”

“I want whatever you want most.”

“Because if you changed your mind right now, I wouldn’t blame you for a second.”  She kissed his neck and he fought to focus.

“I want what makes you happiest,” he repeated firmly.  Despite the whispers, he knew his brother could hear.

“And that’s why I love you so much.”  She paused for a second, her face pensive.  “So how does this work then?”

“Do we all…together?”

“I’m really not interested in having a relationship with my brother.”  Stefan said honestly.  “But if my relationship with you happens to have him in the same room,” he shrugged.

“Damon?”

“For once I agree with my little bro.”

“What do we tell people?”  She looked from one brother to the other.

“The truth.”  Stefan replied simply with his typical, sickening belief in honesty.

“Caroline’s going to hate me.”  Damon grinned.  “More than usual, that is.”

“I’ll talk to Caroline,” Stefan offered and both Elena and Stefan nodded vigorously.

“What now?”  Elena asked, gulping her bourbon.

Hating himself a little for what he was about to do, he pulled away.  “You two go ahead.  You and Stefan have a lot more to talk about right now.”

“We won’t take long.”  She promised quickly.

He kissed her again.  “Take as long as you need.  Do whatever you need.  If you actually want to try this, there’s no going back now.”

“I do want to try this.”  Her eyes searched his, but he wasn’t sure for what.  “I never thought this could be a solution.”  She raised her voice to address Stefan.  “I never thought either of you would be interested in this.  This is exactly what Katherine did to you, isn’t it?”

“No!”  Both brothers said emphatically.  Damon nodded for Stefan to continue.  “You never imagining this could be a solution says it all.  You would never play us against each other or compel either of us.  You sacrificed yourself for Matt, knowing that you might well die.  Katherine would never do that.”

“And you love us both.”  Damon added quietly.  He had moved on, but the sting of Katherine’s heartlessness had never gone away.  “No one could doubt that; even your friends who hate me.”

She squeezed his hand.  “They don’t hate you.”

“They just don’t understand me?”  He asked mockingly.

“ _Yes._ ”  She agreed emphatically.

“The point is that you’re being completely honest with us in a way that Katherine never was.  You have both our votes; since you’re interested, let’s try this.  If it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t.  You can go back to Damon, no harm done.”

“You two are the most wonderful men I have ever met.”  She kissed Damon and then he watched as she ran to Stefan and surprised him with a kiss as well.  “Come on,” she pulled Stefan’s arm, pulling him upstairs towards his bedroom.  “We’ll be back.”

“Take your time.  But remember,” he raised his eyebrows suggestively; “The walls have ears.”

“Enjoy your alone time!”  Elena eyed him knowingly and smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon took the remainder of the bourbon Elena had poured for herself and drained it.  It was a waste of excellent bourbon, but at that very moment his girlfriend and his brother were rekindling their old flame.  He poured a generous amount of bourbon into the glass, drained it, and then poured himself another.

He and his atypical selflessness had gotten him into this mess.  The heart of the matter was that what he had told Elena was the truth: he wanted her to be happy.  He wanted his brother to be happy too.  And really, he could get used to this situation.

Slightly torn, he drifted toward the stairway.  The living room was slightly too far away from Stefan’s room to hear properly.  If Elena hadn’t given him permission, he _might_ have felt guilty, but she had.  Unable to resist, he climbed the stairs and headed to his room.  He plopped down on his bed, sprawling casually, trying to fully comprehend the situation he had initiated.  He closed his eyes tightly and Elena’s distant voice wandered to his ears.  “Damon’s listening, you know.  If you want to talk alone we should go somewhere else.”

“Damon’s always listening.  You sort of get used to it over the years.”

“So you don’t mind?”

“He’s given me this chance.  I wouldn’t begrudge him this and besides, if it really is going to be the three of us, this is the least of my worries.”

“So how does this work anyway?  Do I just date both of you and we work out the time? Or?”

“Or?”

Damon laughed at Elena’s flustered tone.  “I don’t know.  That’s not something you want…is it?”

Surprisingly, Stefan echoed Damon’s laugh.  “Without you in the picture?  Not in a hundred and forty-six years.  _With_ you there, though?  I don’t mind.  It’s not like I’m actually interested in him, but I’m up for it.”

Elena made an appreciative noise and Damon shook his head to clear it of the image.  He’d eavesdropped on his bother a not insignificant amount of times over the years, but, even with permission, it being with his girlfriend made it different.

“So…”  Elena had run out of things to say.

“So…”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t choose.”

“Don’t be sorry Elena.  I’m sorry I made you choose.  I’m sorry _we_ made you choose.”

“It’s what you’re always told.  You have to choose.  You can’t have both.  You can only love one person.  You have to, you can’t, you must, you shouldn’t…over and over and over again.”

“So how do you feel now then?”

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.  I always want you to be honest with me.” Stefan sounded worried.

“I feel free.  I feel strong and independent and in love.”

“In love with me?”  Stefan’s voice was hesitant.

She breathed out heavily.  “I don’t know, Stefan.  I don’t know. We’ve been through so much.  But I still love you and Damon’s not wrong, I want to try to make this work.”

“So where does that leave us?”

“How about here?”  Damon could hear her kiss Stefan and he rolled to his feet.  He could sit and listen to this, or he could do literally anything else.  He stripped off his shirt and pants and started the shower, turning the heat up as hard as he could stand.

Elena moaned and Damon shivered, remembering her noises the previous night.  The noises grew and he couldn’t shut them out.  He stepped into the shower, letting the water wash over his head, the sounds drowning out anything happening down the hall.  He escaped into hot stream of water and  completely lost track of time.  He didn’t hear the footsteps approaching until they were on top of him.

He whirled around, ready for anything.  “Elena?”

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled, the water washing over her still naked body.  “I see you found something more interesting to do that listen to me.”

“You and my brother.”  He pointed out.  “I might be twisted, but that’s a lot even for me.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before.”  Her smile was knowing.

“I wasn’t dating you before.  I wasn’t afraid of losing you before.”  The words came out desperate.

“I’m not going anywhere Damon.  Except maybe to bed, if you’re in a particularly _twisted_ mood.” 

She left the shower then and Damon couldn’t turn of the water fast enough.  “Elena Gilbert, if my brother is in my bed…” He ran a towel over his wet skin in seconds and chased his girlfriend toward his bed.

“Then what?”  She called backward teasingly.

“Then I’ll ignore him thoroughly.”  Damon finished, his eyes flicking to where Stefan laid propped, unclothed on his bed, and then back to Elena.  He pounced on her, her now wet hair flying everywhere.  “Why is my brother in my bed?”  He asked of her.

“He thought you might be lonely and that we could pay you a visit.”

Stefan smirked, finally having the upper hand.  “Relax Brother.  It’s all for Elena, remember?”

Damon rolled his eyes and kissed Elena’s forehead, cheek, and finally lips, his pent up energy escaping through each gesture.  “I suppose if we’re going to commit to this, we might as well commit.”

He pulled Stefan’s arm toward Elena and left it resting on her hip and then continued his ministrations where he’d left off.  He entwined his fingers in Elena’s hair and she made small noises of pleasure.  Stefan, having got over his initial surprise, ran his hand along her spine, inadvertently pushing her closer to Damon.

Elena kissed Damon and their tongues met and swirled around each other.  Stefan reached around and cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples gently.  She moaned into Damon’s mouth.  He pulled away slightly and allowed her to twist toward Stefan.  She kissed him hungrily and Damon pressed closer to her back.

He trailed his fingers down her back like his brother had done moments before and then squeezed her ass, making the cheeks clench together.  He began running his hand up and down her legs while Stefan massaged her breasts.  Damon nuzzled her neck and she turned to whisper to him.  “Do it.  I’ve fed since yesterday.”

His fangs descended and he buried them in the taut flesh of her shoulders.  Warm blood filled his mouth and pleasure shot through his body.  He saw Stefan lift his head to watch him, hunger in his eyes.

“Stefan, it’s alright.”  Elena offered him her wrist.

“What if I can’t stop?”

 “Now is not the time, Brother.  Drink.  I’ll snap your neck to stop you if I need to.”  He stopped drinking long enough to growl at his brother.

Damon could see Stefan make the decision and sink his teeth into Elena’s neck.  She cried out with mixed pleasure and pain, driving Damon back to her neck.  He sucked deeply.  He and Stefan had shared victims before, but this was different.  It was intimate in a way that brought him immeasurable pleasure.  Not wanting to overextend her, he moved his mouth away from the bite, following the line of her shoulder blade.  Seconds later Stefan followed suit.

Damon pulled her flat and slid toward her feet, parting her legs.  He glanced up and saw a brief uncomfortable expression flit over Stefan’s face, but it passed in seconds.  Without another look at his brother, Stefan straddled Elena and kissed her deeply.  Shaking off the exchange he tongued Elena, gently at first and then with increasing intensity.  Stefan and Elena had aroused him more than he had been willing to admit to himself in the shower.

“What did I do to deserve this?”  Elena gasped in ecstasy.

“You’re you.”  Stefan told her intently, leaning forward to kiss her again.  She pulled him forward and took him in her mouth.  He jerked, bracing himself with both hands on the bed. Not to be out done, Damon scooted forward, straddling Elena, matching his brother, as he did so.  He caught her eyes around his brother’s body and she made an encouraging head gesture.  He guided himself into her and slid in easily.

Not sure quite where to put his hands, he found him resting them on Stefan’s shoulders.  His brother lifted a hand to squeeze his own reassuringly.  Better balanced, Damon thrust and Elena groaned.  “That’s not flattering with your mouth full.”  He quipped.

She grabbed his hair, which was all she could reach and controlled his motions, increasing the speed.  He let her, not protesting remotely.  The past two days had been more contact than Damon had had in months and he was reaching his climax quickly.  It was seconds later that Stefan began gasping.  As Stefan jerked under Damon’s hands, he was pushed over his own edge.

Damon moved to lie beside Elena and Stefan moved to her other side.  Stefan kissed her on the cheek and Damon echoed the gesture and asked, “So, what do you think of the arrangement?”

“What do I think?  I meant it when I said I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”  She kissed Damon and then Stefan.

“So then you want to keep me around?”  Stefan smiled and Elena’s eyes softened toward him in a way they had not since she turned.

“I want to keep both of you around forever.”  She smiled.  “Or at least for as long as you’re interested.”


End file.
